Prision de Westeria
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: el amor de Yusaku es como las flores del árbol de Westeria: hermoso, dulce y duradero. pero tambien torcido y toxico. Yaoi, Datastormshipping. mencion de RyokenxJiin, muerte de personajes, tortura, trastorno psicológico. personajes nuevos.


he aquí la ultima parte de esta hermosa saga de "Yusaku-Yandere". esta divino, trastornado y loquillo como la canción que deje aquí arriba.

ojala les guste.

-.-.-.-.

Jiin se sabía que nunca sería normal de nuevo. Que no recuperaría los años perdidos por culpa de su secuestro y el prolongado tiempo que sufrió Shock emocional encerrando en su mente.

Aterrado de todo y todos

Hasta que su hermano mayor le contó la verdad sobre ese período de tiempo y los grandes esfuerzos de Fujiki en ayudarles. Claro estaba agradecido con el heroico muchacho de ojos verdes y su hermano mayor que nunca dejó de velar por él. Dejándole más tranquilo que puede ir al mundo exterior sin tener que le harían daño de esa naturaleza.

Claro que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

De cierto modo. Admiraba al amigo de su hermano. El pudo salir adelante con sus propias fuerza y el trataba de seguir su ejemplo pero era muy duro sin tener realmente un motivo por la cual seguir y más al verse como alguien realmente frágil e incapaz de defenderse solo (nótese cuando lo volvieron a secuestrar).

Pero no fue hasta que se topo con su Ignis sin ser un duelista activo. Su monigote apareció entusiasta ante el mediante la pequeña tablet que le obsequio su hermano para sus tardes de ocio.

Fue una tremenda impresión y más porque no quería nada que ver con el caso Lost ni su pasado. Así que literalmente arrojó por la ventana el aparato y entro en una crisis nerviosa.

Después de unos días. Se volvió a topar con el monigote virtual pero esta vez desde el celular olvidado en su recamara de una de las enfermeras que cuidaban de él.

El ente color amarillo brillante se presentó con mayor cuidado esta ocasión y le dijo que le ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Después de todo, uno es parte del otro y cuidaría de él.

Esto lo hizo sentir un poco más seguro pero le pedía que se fuera cuando ya se sentía incomodo con su presencia.

Jiin consideró esa presencia buena para el. Pues le relataba del mundo virtual así también de las novedades del mundo fuera de las paredes de la clínica.

Jiin quería salir pero no tenía suficiente motivo para ello.

Hasta que un día que se atrevió a salir en el food truck de su hermano a alguna parte de la ciudad y conocer al variopinto grupo de chicos víctimas del secuestro.

Se sintió ajeno a todos ellos.

Tenían una aparente vida feliz y una meta por la que luchar. pero el continuaba estancado.

Le decía su compañero "Lumen" que viviera para el mismo. para seguir adelante no es necesario depender de otra persona. Pero no es tan fuerte.

Hasta que escucho de la persona que les había salvado. Un tal Ryoken.

Jiin se la paso discutiendo consigo mismo sobre eso durante días. El chico en cuestión era un criminal en v-rains pero al mismo fue quien le salvo cuando eran niños. No sabía como reaccionar.

 ** _-"¿Por qué no lo llamas?"-_** ánimo el Ignis mientras le miraba desde el celular que Soichi le regalo para estar en contacto. Los dos estaban en la recamara de aquella clínica, específicamente sentado en la cama mientras tenía el aparato cerca suyo en la mesita de noche. El pelimorado de ojos grises como un cielo nevado se alteró un poco ante esa idea.

- **yo no… creo que…-  
** - ** _solo para agradecerle por ayudarte y listo. Cierras ese círculo-_** animo el monigote amarillo con un ligero movimiento de Muñecas alegre. Jiin no estaba seguro de nada. Pensaba que es muy mala idea hacer eso.

Hasta que en una de sus terapias, el médico de turno le dijo que no era necesario estresarse si quería interactuar con otras personas. Que manejará pequeñas metas cortas. Tomando como ejemplo durar más de 5 minutos platicando con su hermano mayor.

Entonces un foco de inspiración llegó a su atormentada cabeza.

Esa tarde de jueves, armado con un trozo de papel en mano y su celular en la otra. Temblando ligeramente, oía lejana la voz de Lumen animarlo suavemente a marcar. El monigote amarillo consiguió el teléfono de casa de Kogami hijo mediante la Internet. Seria un medio más inofensivo y fácil que buscar el número de celular del ex terrorista de Vrains.

- **yo… -  
** - ** _solo marca. ¿No quieres intentarlo? Es tu meta del dia_** -Jiin despacio empezó a teclear el número con sus dedos temblorosos y sudando ligeramente.

Trago con rudeza la escasa saliva que producía su boca al momento que marcó el icono verde de llamada.

 _Primer timbrazo._

El adolescente acerco su mano con el teléfono a su oído escuchando el molesto ruido de llamada desde el otro lado de la línea.

 _Segundo timbrazo._

Aún estaba a tiempo de colgar y tal vez intentar Mañana. Cuando estuviera más tranquilo y seguro de lo que hacía.

 _Tercer timbrazo._

Pero tenía que ser valiente. Podía hacerlo. Podía decirle a ese casi extraño en su vida que gracias por salvarle la vida y listo.

- ** _Residencia Kogami. Habla Ryoken-_**

Jiin arrojó el teléfono lejos de el una vez que apretó el botón rojo. Empezó a hiperventilar sintiéndose nervioso, Aterrado por lo que hizo. Se abrazo a sí mismo ignorando por completo a Lumen. Quería vomitar por los nervios y el terror. Sin evitarlo, lágrimas dolorosas acompañaron sus mejillas ligeramente rojas ante este hecho.

Se sentía estúpido y avergonzado por su fragilidad.

Nunca será tan fuerte como su hermano o como Fujiki.

Apoyo su rostro en sus rodillas llorando de impotencia.

Pero…

 _Su voz…_

Su voz es hermosa. Muy diferente a cualquier tono que haya oído. Grave y elegante. Cuidando cada pronunciación con gracia sin lucir como un idiota, como los tipos que salían en la televisión que aparentan ser ricos.

Además había durado en el teléfono has que el dueño de la casa contestó. Era un logro.

De cierto modo, se sintió algo orgulloso por ello.

Mañana volvería a marcar y le diría su corto mensaje.

…

Al día siguiente.

Motivado por el pequeño logro de ayer, Jiin tenía en sus manos el aparato telefónico mientras volvía a teclear los números que correspondían a la casa del ex terrorista.

Y una vez más marcó y espero. Pero no fue como la última ocasión. Esta vez uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder hablar con él joven al otro lado de la línea.

- _Residencia Kogami. Habla Ryoken…-_

Pero una vez más. Colgaba.

Así fue durante días, marcando y finalizando la llamada sin decir mucho, sintiéndose frustrado por ello pero ese día sería diferente. Ese día lograría durar un poco más y decir un insignificante "hola". Marco el número sin necesidad del papel. Ya lo tenia registrado en su celular.

- _habla Ryoken-  
_ Su mente quedó en blanco. Salian de su boca pequeños balbuceos como un bebé y cada vez moría de vergüenza y pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

 _-¿hola? –_ una vez más. Colgó y arrojó el celular.

- ** _deberías dejar de arrojar el teléfono. Es molesto-_** Regaño sutilmente el monigote virtual mirándole desde el celular como el joven se hacía bolita, abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas.

- ** _oí Jiin-kun. Lo has hecho bien. Lograste llamarle una vez más y duraste más que otras veces-  
_** - **su voz… -  
** ** _-¿Qué? –  
_** **-me distrae su voz y olvidó todo-  
** ** _-¿como es eso posible? nada mas es cuestión de hablarle y ya-  
_** **-no puedes comprender...-** murmuro el joven de cabello purpura. la inteligencia artificial a pesar de estar hecha con base de seres humanos, no entendería el efecto de ciertas cosas en una persona. Jiin nunca había interactuado con otras personas ajenas a la clínica y eso era únicamente lo esencial.

 ** _-vale, no entiendo, se que te asusta pero... ¿que tal si piensas que es un doctor mas? digo, con ellos has hablado poco ¿no?-_** animo Lumen suavemente. quería ayudar a Jiin a salir de su cascaron y que empezara a vivir un poco su joven vida. era doloroso para el ver a su portador tan mal, asi que no se rendiría.

 **-¿un doctor?-** teniendo un nuevo objetivo en mente y otros medios para actuar. Jiin empezó a practicar hablando con los médicos y consigo mismo frente al espejo. ensayando su discurso sobre lo que le diría al chico de cabello blanco con betas purpuras. pero al imaginar su voz, volvía a sonrojarse y olvidar.

era frustrante.

hasta que al tercer día, sintiéndose un poco mas valiente que lo acostumbrado. porque vio como Playmaker derrotaba aun contra todo pronostico a unos mercenarios en compañía del otro chico adicto a las llamas. Jiin hizo lo acostumbrado: marco y espero.

- _Habla Ryoken...-_  
 **-yo...-  
** - _ah, eres el de las otras veces... escucha estoy harto de que marques y me hagas perder mi tiempo en...-  
_ - **quería agradecerte...-** interrumpió en un arranque de valor. estaba temblando y tenia ganas de vomitar pero continuaba hablando, intentando que su voz no se quebrara.  
 _-¿quien eres?-_  
- **Kusanagi, Jiin-**  
- _eso explica porque las llamadas provenían de un centro psiquiátrico.-_ lo escucho murmurar _-¿a que te refieres con agradecerme?-  
_ - **me ayudaste a salir de ese infierno... se que no era tu deber pero... aun asi, gracias-**

- _sabes que no lo hice por gusto ¿verdad?-  
_ - **lo sé... pero... solo quería agradecerte...-** dijo en un hilo de voz. ahora era el turno de Ryoken de quedarse en silencio. pensativo por lo dicho por el trastornado chico. a diferencia de los otros niños perdidos, el chico no estaba glorificándolo ni tratándolo como un héroe, solo estaba agradeciéndole por ayudarle. de cierto modo, algo mas tranquilo de lo acostumbrado.

- _de nada...-_ asi que no tuvo el corazón de destrozarle aun mas su psique con verdades aun mas crudas. sin saber que esto se grabaría en el tierno y asustado corazón de Jiin.

Cuando finalizó la llamada con mayor normalidad. Sintió su alma descansar y una gran felicidad como orgullo borbotear en sus facciones. Logró concretar la llamada y terminarla como esperaba, sin distraerse por la melodiosa voz del joven que le salvo la vida de niños. Fue mucho más fácil creerse que era un médico joven recién llegado a su clínica.

Escucho a la lejanía a su Ignis felicitarle por su valor y su avance.

…

Al día siguiente.

Tras la visita de su querido hermano mayor, se quedo en su cuarto la mayor parte del día, sin tener mucho que hacer. Faltaba un rato para la cena y sus medicamentos de la noche y no le apetecía ir a la sala recreativa.

Simplemente estaba acostado bocarriba mirando el techo, de vez en cuando se ponía nervioso hasta ansioso cuando escuchaba fragmentos en su mente de la voz de Kogami hijo.

Vio su teléfono en la mesita de noche. No lo había tocado en todo el día, no tenía razón para ello. Pero aún con el miedo, le picaba la curiosidad sobre volver a llamar. Quería volver a escuchar esa voz honesta.

Cuando menos lo supo, Jiin tomó el celular y marcó el único número más frecuente que tenía en su agenda. Una vez más, se quedó balbuceando. No tenía nada que decir. Nada que contar más que su aburrida rutina en la clínica.

- _se que eres tu de nuevo… no pensé que volverías a llamar-_ el tono ligeramente hosco le causó un poco de impresión pero aun así continuo.

- **esta… bien… lo siento. –** logro articular con mayor coherencia posible.  
- _me sorprende que hayas vuelto a marcar. –_ el tono curioso de Ryoken no pasó por alto por Jiin. Pero aún cuando aquella voz no era hostil, Sencillamente no sabía que hacer o decir. Su mente está en blanco.

 **-yo… ¿Cómo estás? –** no era la pregunta más brillante pero optó por seguir la rutina de sus médicos hacia con el. Era las únicas interacciones sociales normales que ha tenido, hasta el momento.

- _estoy bien… ¿Por qué volviste a llamar? –_ insistió Ryoken algo impaciente sin olvidar que ese chico continuaba dañado.  
- **me gusta tu voz –** OK. Eso fue muy atrevido y demasiado valiente para sus estándares regulares. Así que rápidamente colgó y guardo en el cajón su celular cuidadosamente. Aún sintiéndose asustado por su osadía, se hizo bolita pensando en su acción anterior y el retumbar violento de su corazón.

-. _. _. _

Jiin se había acostumbrado a su cómoda rutina.

Levantarse y asearse. Tender su cama para tratar de ser más independiente e ir a desayunar donde seguramente su hermano mayor esperaría en el comedor. Hablarían poco o nada en el proceso. Soichi se iría a trabajar mientras el estaría haciendo sus ejercicios para aprender a convivir y desenvolverse en la sociedad. Que a duras penas lograba sin terminar vomitando o en un arranque de pánico y terminar encerrándose en algún baño hasta que su enfermera favorita lo tranquilice.

Todo normal.

Excepto la parte donde su celular estaba sonando. Eso de cierto modo lo aterro. Nunca recibía llamadas, su hermano mayor lo visitaba con frecuencia así que no era necesario, nadie más tenia su número.

¿Tal vez eran unos criminales como los caballeros de Hanoi? ¿Quizá los tipos que robaron su mente? O los caza recompensas supieron que el tiene un Ignis también.

Muchas cosas que pensar y el estaba Aterrado por una simple llamada. Esta a punto de irse corriendo de su alcoba.

 _¿Y si es Kogami?_

Este pensamiento tan pequeño y fugaz le causó un revuelo enorme en su corazón.

Hasta donde el lograba comprender, Kogami hijo es muy hábil en la computadora e Internet. Seguramente el pudo encontrar la forma de pillar su número de celular.

No sabía que hacer. Tenía miedo de tocar ese aparato que si bien puede ser una trampa o la pequeña posibilidad de que fuera aquel chico que le salvo la vida de pequeño.

No sabía que pensar sobre Ryoken, sus pensamientos se volvían confusos y no comprendía del todo que ocurría dentro de él. lo que si podía asegurar es que le gustaba su voz.

Le conforta.

Así que arriesgándose a ser tragado de nuevo por un ente virtual. Tomo su celular que tenía la leyenda "desconocido" y acepto la llamada.

- **diga… -  
** - _al fin respondes. Es la tercera vez que te llamó_ -aunque sonaba molesta, no evito que Jiin sintiera que su voz moría en su garganta así como la ligera asfixia en ella. Es Kogami-kun y su maravillosa voz. El pelimorado de facciones lobunas no sabía que decir ante esa inusual llamada.

 _-¿y bien? ¿Por qué no respondías? –_ exigió saber el peliblanco de mechas purpuras desde el otro lado de la línea. el más joven salió de sus pensamientos para concentrarse y hablar con la mayor coherencia posible.

- **yo… quiero… temía que fuera a hacerme daño… nadie me llama por teléfono –** confesó tímidamente Kusanagi Jiin. Del otro lado de la línea, hubo un pequeño silencio.

- _entiendo. Olvidé que estas en el centro psiquiátrico –_ admitió Ryoken en tono ligeramente acomplejado por su descuido.

- **yo… no esperaba que llamarás –** una pequeña emoción de ánimo brotó de su voz.  
- _me extrañe que no sonara el teléfono de casa en ningún momento_. –  
- **pensé en llamar… es solo que… -** Jiin no sabía que decir. ¿Que podía decir? No es ni la mitad de interesante que Fujiki ni tan animado como Homura. No tenía nada que conversar.

 _-¿has mejorado con el tratamiento?_ – siguió el peliblanco. No sabía porque pero le relajaba un poco hablar con Kusanagi-kun. No está obsesionado de alguna manera con su persona como el resto de los chicos del caso Lost. Apreciaba a Specter pero en ocasiones, podía tornarse incomodo cuando insistía con los honoríficos. Playmaker lo confundía sobre sus deseos y palabras. Y los otros, bueno, no convive con ellos como para formar un lazo.

- **a veces retrocedo… me gana el pánico –** admitió el pelimorado, contento de poder hablar un poco más.

- _es normal tener pánico al mundo.-_ esa frase es muy común que le dijeran sus doctores pero jamás en un tono suave, ofreciéndole confianza.

- _es natural, el miedo nos mantiene alertas pero nos limita_ -continuo Ryoken desde el otro lado de la línea. entretanto Jiin se dejaba envolver por las palabras del peliblanco, aunque no fueran las mas seductoras pero el tono aterciopelado, lo compensaba.

 **-ti-tienes razón-  
** - _generalmente la tengo. fue un gusto-_ cuando noto que iba a desconectar la llamada, lo interrumpió con voz nerviosa.

 **-¡espera! yo...¿puedo pedirte algo?-** murmuro despacio, sintiendo arcadas de vértigo y sudor frio en su cuerpo ante la expectativa de lo que iba a hacer. Lumen le había dicho que pensara que el es como uno de sus doctores cuando pasan visita, que imaginara que trataba con su hermano para relajarse.

 **-¿podrías llamarme otra vez? a esta misma hora-** pidió con la mayor coherencia posible y tratando de no quebrarse ante el silencio prolongado por parte del otro intermediario.

- _no tardes en responder. hasta entonces-_ se despidió directo y aun oculto en su tono imperativo, estaba la dicha. Jiin sonrió muy feliz por su buena suerte.

pasaron las semanas y casi todos los días, Ryoken es puntual en sus llamadas, a veces conversaban de cosas pequeñas como su tratamiento medico o alguna curiosidad marina que hayan visto cuando daban un pequeño paseo por la playa o en el caso del pelimorado de ojos pizarra, desde la seguridad de su clínica.

todos podían notar los progresos del menor de los Kusanagi. los médicos y enfermeras junto con Soichi no paraban de felicitarlo todos los días cuando no llegaba a vomitar o salir corriendo aterrado a encerrarse en alguna parte. por su parte, Jiin se sentía aterrado pero contento a cierta medida.

tenia un objetivo que hacer cada mañana, una razón para enfrentarse el día a día.

quería ir a visitar a Ryoken.

mas de una vez, había logrado salir de la clínica. pero nunca iba mas allá de la camioneta color amarillo, quedándose seguro en el vehículo. sabia que tenia que ser paciente y no sobre esforzarse en los ejercicios de comodidad.

Pero.

¿cómo tomar con tranquilidad algo que lo hacía sentir tan vivo y feliz? ¿como podía estar relajado en las consultas cuando faltaban menos de 10 minutos para responder a la llamada de Ryoken? ¿cómo no esforzarse lo mejor posible si tenía como meta por ir a verlo?

una enfermera cuando percibió el cambio y su creciente ansiedad por ir a encerrarse a una hora específica en su habitación, así como oírle susurrar el nombre de una persona en tierno cariño. le dijo en tono gentil que eran las primeras fases del amor, Aún recordaba lo dicho: una tremenda admiración y deseo de ser visto por una persona especial.

Jiin en su vida, jamás había pensando en el amor o siquiera considerarlo, por ello, no esta seguro de sus sentimientos por el joven de cabello blanco y ojos como estrellas. lo que si, era que le admiraba y quería agradecerle personalmente.

cuando llego el día que logro salir de la furgoneta, fue a escondidas de su hermano. caminando entre las sombras y lejos de multitudes por el camino del stardust, llego a su objetivo. escucho de Homura que Ryoken vivía en la mansión en el acantilado, así que usando su auto control junto con su valor y aferrándose a su objetivo de ese dia, continuo hasta que logro verlo a la distancia de espaldas.

dejándose llevar por el escaso valor que tenia, abrazo al peliblanco.

 ** _-"es tan cálido"-_** se dijo para si mismo. su nariz se impregno de aquella colonia amaderada y fresca. Sus manos de aferraron al firme cuerpo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no sentirse demasiado cómodo ahí. cuando escucho su voz llamándolo por su nombre, su corazón latió fuerte hasta dejarle sordo y parcialmente lento mental. intento decir unas palabras que ni el mismo lograba procesar, terminando huyendo con el corazón en la garganta y sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

regreso al camión junto a su despistado hermano mayor. se coló a los asientos de adelante y abrazo sus rodillas una vez que se sentó. ocultando su rostro, escondiendo la tierna sonrisa que tenia asi como el rubor en sus mejillas.

la enfermera tenia razón, el estaba empezando a sentir amor.

se enamoro de Ryoken.

sabia que no tenia mucho que ofrecer al peliblanco, que no es un chico interesante y esta cargado de problemas psicológicos. lo unico que tenia para darle era su esfuerzo por entender aquel sentimiento complejo y los ejercicios de comodidad que tanto se esforzaba para poder tener contacto humano.

Lograría perder su miedo al mundo para poder estar cerca del peliblanco de ojos azules como estrellas

Lograría dejar de sentir pánico ante el tacto para poder abrazarlo con mayor confianza.

Lograría aumentar su autoestima para conseguir que sus palabras no murieran en su garganta.

Y que lo primero que le diría cuando consiguiera esas 3 cosas sería un: te quiero.

Jiin estaba en su habitación esperando pacientemente que el dueño de la mansión en Stardust road le llamara. Hoy Tenía algo nuevo que contar. Logró meterse a la piscina de la clínica, como parte de su terapia.

Sus mejillas rojas y el tierno brillo de esperanza reflejaban la inocencia del joven en aquella pantalla negra en espera. O eso hacia hasta que escucha la puerta de su cuarto abrirse, se trataba de su enfermero de turno.

- **Jiin, tienes visita-** esto extraño al joven. Su hermano mayor no pasaba a verlo por segunda vez hasta más tarde y pronto recibiría la llamada de Kogami hijo. Se vio tentado en negar aquel visitante hasta que una pequeña expectativa surgió.

Si Kogami sabía donde estaba, cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya visitado por sorpresa. Después de todo. Estaba rondando por su tan valiosa hora de llamada.

Así que con el corazón en el pecho queriendo salir, fue a la sala de visitas pero para su sorpresa, no se trataba del atractivo joven de cabello blanco.

- **Fujiki-kun** -murmuro despacio. El chico de cabello azul con mechas rosas estaba sentado en una de las mesas de aquel casi solitario salón. Pensó en irse pero a esas alturas seguramente el avispado joven ya lo había visto y sentia genuina curiosidad por su presencia ahí.

 **-Kusanagi-kun** -saludo en tono monocromático Yusaku. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, hubo un tenso silencio. Algo le decía a Jiin que se fuera de ahí. por alguna razón, sentía pavor de quedarse a solas con el. No era la misma energía calma que normalmente percibía del amigo de su hermano.

Parecía que el contrario quisiera ir por su garganta aún cuando tenía la misma mirada neutral de siempre.

 **-¿desde cuando estas al contacto con Revolver? –** fue tan directo como siempre. Esto pillo desprevenido a Jiin, sin embargo, no evito que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa ante la mención de ese nombre.

- **desde hace unas semanas. Yo al principio solo quería agradecerle por salvarme de niños…** \- terminó de relatar no tanto porque tuviera algo de malo en revelar lo que sentía por él, sino algo le decía que no debía hablar más sobre el tema.

- **entiendo… sin embargo, continuas hablando con el por teléfono. –** bien, Jiin sentía un poco de pavor ante la mirada de Yusaku. Era directa y sentía que atravesaba su alma, esos ojos verdes generalmente tranquilos ahora le parecían un par de pozos de tóxicos.

 **-¿puedo pedirte algo Kusanagi-kun?** – ahora su voz de torno suave. Como si calculara sus medidas.

- **yo… desde hace mucho que me gusta Revolver. Pero… intuyo que a tu también te gusta… -** el pelimorado sintió su pecho arder en vergüenza y un poco de ira. Yusaku le estaba pidiendo amable e indirectamente que se quitara del camino. Que no intentará algo más con Ryoken. Obviamente su tierno e inexperto corazón decía "no". Es la primera vez que sentía que tenía un propósito, que se esforzaba para alcanzar algo. El quería con todo su corazón intentar que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos por el hermoso joven de ojos estelares.

Antes de que el pelimorado respondiera, Lumen, su Ignis. Salió de su celular bastante cabreado ante la petición de Fujiki.

- ** _eso ni hablar. Jiin merece una oportunidad con ese tipo-  
_** - ** _aah pero Yusaku-sama tiene mucho más tiempo buscándolo y tratándolo. Así que por antigüedad, Yusaku-sama merece pelear su lugar –_** Ai inmediatamente brinco a defender a su portador. Estaban ahí para hacer resolver la problemática pacíficamente. El Ignis de la oscuridad conoció un lado mucho más negro y siniestro en su portador cuando se trataba de Revolver. Lo hacía no tanto para cumplir con el anhelado sueño de su captor el ser correspondido por el hijo de doctor Kogami, sino mantener esa tenebrosa bestia celosa y posesiva quieta.

Las dos inteligencias artificiales se vieron agresivas sobre quien tenían razón hasta que la mansa voz de Jiin se hizo presente.

- **es-esta bien-  
** ** _-¿Jiin? ¡Vas a renunciar sin siquiera intentarlo! –_** exclamó sorprendido el monigote luminoso. **-es lo correcto. Fujiki-kun ha hecho mucho por mi y yo no he sabido como corresponder a ello –** admito sin verdadero animo. Sentía su corazón romperse en pedacitos al tener que renunciar a su primer amor sin siquiera dar pelea. Pero algo le decía que era mejor no involucrarse en el camino del peliazul con mechas rosas, era un sentimiento de paranoia sobre desarrollado por sus años de encierro.

- **Gracias Kusanagi-kun, cuidare bien de Revolver –** aun cuando tenía ese tono neutral, podía percibir la euforia del triunfo. Diciéndole en cara de forma sutil que había ganado sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sin mayor contemplación, Yusaku se despidió sin antes darle aviso que ya no volviera a comunicarse con Ryoken. Al menos hasta que fueran pareja.

En el momento que se vio solo en la sala de visitas, su corazón se detuvo entre el dolor y la dicha cuando entra la llamada del peliblanco de ojos claros al celular de Jiin. El pobre chico de cabellos largos y purpuras con el llanto desmedido, rechaza la llamada y apaga el aparato mientras era consolado por su inteligencia artificial desde la pantalla de televisión de aquella habitación.

-. -. _. _

Ai tenía razón en pensar que Yusaku se tornaba… extraño, por no decir demente, cuando se trataba de Ryoken.

Al principio pensó que el peliazul sólo quería proteger al resto de las víctimas y evitar conflictos innecesarios contra el usuario de Revolver.

Pero la cosa es al revés.

El punto fatal fue cuando al caza recompensas Blood Shepherd tomó de rehén tanto a Revolver en el mundo Vrains como el cuerpo de Ryoken en el mundo real y no lo liberaría hasta que Playmaker se entregará.

Para cualquiera solo era un atractivo chico desafortunado o en el caso de Revolver, bien merecido lo tenía el Terrorista del mundo virtual. los chicos perturbados mentalmente no sabían que hacer, claro era salvar a Revolver sin sacrificar a Yusaku de por medio. Pero el ahora pelinaranja con amarillo miraba las imágenes en las pantallas a Ryoken amarrado y vendado, encerrado en quien sabe donde.

Al parecer, el duelista a sueldo descubrió que compartía un nexo profundo con Revolver.

Ai consideró que esta seria una oportunidad de estrechar sus lazos con sus compañeros pero lo único que hizo fue liberar a la bestia.

De forma extraordinariamente rápida, Yusaku dio con la residencia del caza recompensas armado únicamente con un par de guantes de látex y un cubre bocas.

La inteligencia artificial tenía la instrucción de bloquear las medidas de seguridad de la residencia y vigilar si venía alguien ajeno.

Ai estaba en la sala conectado a la red principal de la casa inhibiendo los sistemas de seguridad y vigilancia mientras Yusaku se dirigía a la habitación del sujeto en cuestión.

Ai no entendía que planeaba el peliazul hasta que escucho gritos bastante desgarradores.

Aún con pavor y creyendo que Yusaku estaba en peligro. el Ignis de la oscuridad vio atreves de los monitores, tembló de horror al ver como Yusaku literalmente le estaba quebrando las manos del usuario de Blood Shepherd con una llave inglesa mientras este está atado con la cabeza colgado boca abajo. No lo hacía a base de impactos contra su mano y el suelo o una superficie dura. Sino apretando la llave hasta hacerlos tronar o en su defecto, la giraba para destrozar sus articulaciones.

Por si fuera poco. El amarrado hombre tenía algo extraño en los mismos dedos que tenía destrozados e hinchados.

Ai se percató tardíamente que Yusaku había incrustado agujas entre las uñas y el dedo. No se tentaba el corazón en introducir un poco más ese objeto de metal, aumentando el dolor de manera exponencial.

Pero lo más aterrador era oír hablar al usualmente calmado chico de ojos esmeraldas.

 **-¿Dónde está Kogami, Ryoken? –**

Su tono de voz era seco y neutral, como siempre pero, había algo en el fondo que te advertía peligro una y otra vez.

Y Ai tuvo la desafortunada gracia de ver.

El caza recompensas en medio de gemido dolorosos mientras el peliazul usaba sus gónadas como alfiletero, dijo que quien tenía su mente y cuerpo era Queen, una de las CEOs de Sol Tecnológicas. Así como la posible dirección de ella y parte del programa de eliminación del programa malicioso que tenia secuestrado a Ryoken.

Yusaku lo nockeo de un golpe seco y lo desamarro dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

Entonces el calmado torturador sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor y una caja de cigarrillos. Sin mayor miramiento, encendió ese objeto y se dispuso a fumar.

 ** _-¡oí Yusaku-sama! Fumar es malo-_** quería decirle también sobre la tortura china pero aun quería ver la luz del sol. El peliazul escucho la voz de su Ignis y mirando hacia una de las cámaras mientras sacaba una calada de humo, impregnado todo en la habitación.

 **-¿de que estas hablando Ai? Yo no fumo… -** miro hacia el inconsciente hombre que le había robado a su persona **– el, si-**

Sin muchas contemplaciones arrojó el cigarro al suelo alfombrado cerca del rostro del inconsciente hombre.

…

En la escuela, una fresca mañana de miércoles. Los alumnos no paraban de cuchichear sobre el terrible incendio que asoló una casa y el dueño murió calcinado. Eran notas periodísticas ligeramente morosas ante la falta de novedades en aquella pacífica ciudad.

Yusaku ignoraba todos estos comentarios por intentar dormir un rato en su escritorio. Había pasado toda la noche investigando sobre esa tal Queen junto con Ai.

Estaba furioso aunque sus bellas facciones no lo demostraban.

Esa mujer seguramente estaba disfrutando el hermoso cuerpo de SU Ryoken.

Su tórax esculpido, su voz tan rica y profunda junto a ese rostro angelical, sin duda causa deseo. Esa mujer sin duda alguna pagaría con creces el haber tomado lo que es suyo por derecho.

Mientras tomaría una pequeña siesta para reponer fuerzas y continuar trabajando.

…

Queen sabe que es una mujer ambiciosa y de gran poder incluso si no tenía el apoyo de Sol Tecnológicas, ella continuaría moviéndose a su propia voluntad.

Tal como este caso.

Zaizen es muy inútil haciendo todo legalmente y dentro del margen moral. Esta demorando en obtener resultados para capturar las Ignis de fuego y oscuridad.

Asi que contrato a Blood Shepherd a parte de su contrato con el jefe de seguridad de Vrains. o así era hasta que el muy estúpido murió por fumar en la cama.

El caza recompensas consigo una información muy útil aún cuando pasó a vista de todos. demostrando lo insensible que es la humanidad y su fácil olvidar.

El usuario del armas militares en Vrains consiguió una pequeña evidencia de que Revolver y Playmaker comparten un vínculo. No sabía exactamente cuál, pero era suficiente para ir en caza del Terrorista más fructífero de la historia.

Claro dio pelea. Lucho con todo lo que tenía y más de una vez se había escapado. Hasta que un pequeño desliz fue suficiente para atraparlo.

La mujer de bellas curvas paseo por departamento hasta dar con cuarto secreto.

En lo personal esperaba ver a un mocoso de 16 años o un hombre demasiado mayor. Algo predecible. Pero cuando el caza recompensas trajo a su casa al inconsciente usuario de Revolver, simplemente se limitó a no decir nada.

No esperaba a un atractivo joven adulto.

Sin duda el profesor Konami se había lúcido en buena parte con ese hermoso muchacho.

Lo mantenía en su habitación del pánico secreta, donde guardaba su propio material de investigación y ahora había condicionado para mantener cómodo a su muñeco.

Porque eso era Revolver.

Un hermoso muñeco que no pararía de admirar y de tocar.

La mujer de vez en cuando paseaba a verlo para verificar si había cambios en los suministros intravenosos. Así mismo, le daba un beso sea en las mejillas o en esos carnosos labios.

La mujer Rio al recordar el carácter poderosamente indomable de Revolver. Según sus fuentes, En buena parte lo conserva en su vida real, pero sobre todo eso, ocultaba una parte gentil que sólo el malnacido de Specter conocía así como sus caballeros más cercanos.

Ella deseaba ser parte de ese limitado círculo.

Quizá una vez que termine toda la charada de los Ignis pueda intentar salir con el.

La mujer salió de la habitación y camino por los pasillos de su silencioso hogar hasta que percibe la dueña del lugar algo extraño. Algo denso en el ambiente. No fue que por muy poco, logró esquivar el corte limpio de una de sus espadas de colección. A paso rápido de alejo del perpetrador y lo encaro.

Era un muchacho de piel clara y ojos como esmeraldas sin brillo mientras empuñaba el arma en medio de la sala a luz tenue. Ella dedujo que el adolescente debía conocerla de alguna parte. Esa agresión tan directa no era por casualidad y mucho menos no era tan estúpido como para entrar a su casa así nada más, sus niveles elevados de seguridad solo podían ser violados por un hacker muy hábil.

Hasta que cayó en cuenta por la saña que el joven la atacaba.

 **-vaya… no pensé que Playmaker fuera tan directo-  
-entregarme a Revolver y tal vez piense en dejarte viva-**la sepulcral voz del joven le causo un poco de risa a la mujer. Discretamente tomó una de las varillas para remover el fuego de la chimenea y sonrió bastante prepotente. Sería fácil esconder el cuerpo del chiquillo en alguna parte y ganaría obteniendo el Ignis de la oscuridad.

El par empezó a luchar entre sí contra empujones y golpes, más de una vez, la mujer logró impactar en Yusaku y aunque el dolor era mucho, el peliazul no paraba de repetir su orden. Eso sí. La CEO tampoco salió ilesa. Yusaku movía la espada como si fuera una parte de su mismo y más de una vez, le ha cortado el cabello y uno que otro espacio de su piel haciéndola sangrar.

 **-realmente debes estar enamorado de ese chico. Mira que entrar a mi casa y atacarme es muy estúpido y osado-** jadeo la mujer a una distancia prudente para relajarse. El chico frente a ella no lucia cansado ni un poco, su mirada férrea y determinada a conseguir lo que quiere.

 **-¿crees que realmente pasaras impune de esto niño estúpido? Tienes todas las de perder. –** Queen burlo de los esfuerzos del menor. Los guardias de seguridad subirían y se llevarían a prisión al peliazul y se aseguraría que se pudriera en la cárcel. Lejos de respirar el aire libre, lejos de volver al mundo Vrains y lejos del hermoso joven durmiente.

 **-primero. Me has subestimado. No actuaría sin un plan. Segundo, no pasaras de esta noche y tercero…-** en ese momento. AI salta desde las cámaras de seguridad en su forma monstruosa asustando a la mujer y haciéndole trastabillar hasta caer por la ventana previamente abierta.

 **-… Ryoken es mío –** murmuró acercándose a la cornisa mientras veía como la mujer se estrellaba contra el piso de un callejón y siendo horario poco transitado, las personas no se darían cuenta hasta después de un rato.

De ahí. Yusaku continuó con su plan. Todo parecería como un desafortunado accidente.

Los objetos de limpieza para armas, líquido pulidor derramado en el suelo y una alfombra mal acomodada daba perfectamente el escenario.

Con mayor calma. Dejó el arma cortante en el suelo de forma descuidada, así como algunas cosas extra tiradas por simple dramatismo.

 **-Ai ¿localizaste a Ryoken? –** preguntó mientras vagabundeaba por la casa sin tocar nada que lo delate en una posible investigación.

 ** _-esta en una habitación de seguridad, en la oficina dentro del armario –_** señaló el Ignis ligeramente distraído. Aún no creía que Yusaku pudiera tener la sangre tan fría para eliminar a personas nada más para localizar al Terrorista de ojos como estrellas. Claro que seria lógico pues es una persona muy querida para el pero tendría más sentido si actuara acorde a la ley o fuera menos agresivo a la hora de encarar a sus adversarios.

pero No.

Yusaku tiraba a matar sin dudar. tal como lo hacía en Vrains.

Una vez que rompieron la última barrera de seguridad de la habitación del pánico. Ahí estaba su adorada persona.

La helada mirada de Yusaku cambió a una cálida así como una diminuta sonrisa brotó. apresuró sus pasos para su encuentro y sin dudar tomo las manos de su persona y las apretó contra las suyas. Sabía que no sentiría nada aún porque su mente estaba bloqueada en Vrains pero no importa, ya tenía el programa anti viral y pronto estarían juntos.

sus investigaciones dieron frutos. fue una jugada inteligente para derribar a Queen. usando la computadora del caza recompensas así como obtener el apoyo del Ignis de Jiin para conseguir mayor información con mas rapidez y planear una estrategia para derribar todas las defensas de la mujer así como desafortunado "accidente".

Entonces frunce ligeramente el seño como señal de molestia. El rostro de su Ryoken está manchado suavemente de colorete rosa, incluso sus labios Seguramente la mujer dueña de esa casa lo besaba. Sin dudar en nada, tomo una toalla cercana de ahí y con un poco de agua prosigue a limpiar esa piel de marcas impuras.

Solo el tiene el derecho de marcar esos labios y piel lechosa.

Una vez limpia. Prosiguió en Continuar con el resto de su plan. Era momento de llevarse a su persona a su casa. Ahí estaría a salvo y tendría tiempo para recuperarse. Mientras se deshacía de la evidencia de que alguien estuvo una vez ahí y el ignis de la oscuridad obtenía el resto del programa de eliminación. veía de reojo al durmiente peliblanco. Sus atractivas facciones eran hipnóticas, tanto que no supo en qué momento ya estaba frente de él a pocos milímetros de besarlo.

Se sintió avergonzado de casi abusar del espacio personal de Ryoken.

 ** _-¿Por qué te detienes? –_** escucha la voz de Ai llamarle.  
 **-no debería… al menos no estando inconsciente –** el peliazul se limitó en acomodar su cabello con cariño y continuar con su plan.

La inteligencia artificial no entendía a su portador.

Yusaku había violado cada código moral y legal que haber pueda pero se cohíbe para darle un beso al chico que le gusta. ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?

Definitivamente desde que Ryoken hizo aparición en la vida de Yusaku, han cambiado en personalidad, claro cuando se trataba de él, sino, seguía siendo el mismo chico aburrido y serio de siempre.

El regreso a la humilde morada de Yusaku fue osado y casi irreal. El adolescente literalmente metido a Ryoken en un baúl de una tuba y usando una banda que lo señalaba como miembro de la banda musical escolar. Mientras el paseaba por calle aparentando que había salido de unos ensayos musicales de algún edificio. Vio como un sin número de policías y una ambulancia pasaron cerca suyo. Pero no le importo.

Esa mujer ya no molestaría más.

…

Cuando llegó a su humilde morada.

Despacio subió los escalones con Ryoken aún en la caja hasta llegar a su habitación. Con mucho cuidado y cariño. Sacó a su persona de ahí y lo acomodo en la cama con mucha gentileza.

Sintió su tierno corazón latir desbordado y sus manos sudar al tener al usuario de Revolver frente suyo, dulcemente dormido.

Con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas, tímidamente peino sus cabellos y emitió una suave sonrisa. Su persona por fin estaba a salvo.

Asi que sin mucha prisa, se alejo de él para deshacerse de la caja y su triste intento de disfraz que resulto ser tremendamente efectivo, incluso unos policias se ofrecieron a llevarlo a su domicilio al notar que Yusaku lucia algo perdido.

 _dulce ironía._

Una vez que toda evidencia incriminatoria fue eliminada. Procedió a despertar a Ryoken desde el mundo real usando su computadora y por supuesto a Ai. pero antes de hacerlo, se dio el lujo de acariciar el atractivo rostro de su persona y sonreir dulcemente.

una vez ejecutado el programa de eliminación, se dispuso a esperar pacientemente que despertara. no pudo evitar emocionarse al percibir como se movía despacio, luchando para despertar. su corazón dio un vuelto lleno de júbilo que aunque sus nulas expresiones faciales lo disimulaban bien, el brillo de sus ojos no pudo ocultar al momento que vio aquellas estrellas mostrarse.

 **-¿dónde...? ¿Playmaker? -** qué hermoso sentimiento abarco su pecho que lo primero que viera su persona fuera su rostro.  
- **si-**  
 **-¿qué hago aqui...? ¿por qué...?-** Ryoken sentía su cabeza darle vueltas como un espiral inmenso, efectos secundarios normales tras usar Vrains por horas poco saludables. **  
-primero, estas en mi casa. segundo, te salve la vida. tercero, como aun continua la caza de Playmaker, SOL Tecnologics sabe que eres... importante para mi así que no podía confiar en ninguna clase de sistema aledaño a ellos.-**

 **-pero confías en ese Ignis.-** contra ataco el peliblanco un poco más consciente de su situación.  
 ** _-¡Oye! ¡yo ayude en tu rescate!-  
_** **-Silencio AI...-** ordeno fríamente el peliazul y el monigote rápidamente se volvió a esconder en su disco de duelo. el ojiazul estelar dio una ligera risa de burla ante el absurdo control de Yusaku con esa inteligencia artificial.

 **-el no dira nada. sabe lo que le conviene-** el peliazul se removio un poco de su silla, mirando intensamente al peliblanco, esperando algo positivo de sus acciones heroicas, pero solo obtuvo un suspiro.  
 **-entonces, nadie sabe que estoy aqui-** dedujo el mayor analizando su situación. Yusaku tenia razon. ahora que esa empresa sabe su identidad, le convenía mantenerse a bajo perfil un rato o por lo menos hasta que se resolviera. gruño con coraje, eso es de cobardes pero era lo mas táctico hasta el momento.

 **-¿como me encontraste?-  
-tengo mis medios-**en ese momento, Yusaku le ofrece un vaso de agua clara. intuyendo que su querida persona estaba sedienta por la forma que carraspeaba de vez en cuando.  
 **-gracias...-** el peliblanco bebio con alivio el vaso y suspiro relajado.

 **-descansa Ry... Revolver. estuviste por mucho tiempo en ese virus informático** -sugirió amablemente el peliazul de ojos esmeraldas. el mayor iba a replicar pero Yusaku tenia razón. su encierro le causo un agotamiento mental terrible y requería recuperar fuerzas para enfrentarse a Sol tecnologics. asi que recostándose en la vieja cama de Yusaku, cerró los ojos y prontamente se quedo dormido.

Yusaku no se movió de su lugar hasta el dia siguiente, velando el sueño de su querido Ryoken.

..

pasaron los días y la fuerza del peliblanco parecía estar estancada.

al parecer el virus implantado en su mente le causo mas estragos de lo que pretendía. al menos el Virus Another no causaba daño neurológico mayor, debido que muchas veces se quedaba dormido de la nada o se sentía mareado cuando intentaba levantarse de la cama.

afortunadamente Yusaku estaba ahí en la mayoría del tiempo. llevándole sus comidas y cuidando su sueño. incluso Ai bromeo que el peliazul de ojos esmeraldas se había animado a enseñarse a cocinar para ofrecerle al peliblanco algo más que café y hotdogs. provocado un gruñido y un tierno rubor en el mencionado y un deje de ternura en Ryoken.

pero aun así, quería irse a su casa.

extrañaba a sus hermanos y hermana.

extrañaba las llamadas de Jiin, quien misteriosamente dejo de responder sus llamadas, unas semanas antes de que lo secuestraran.

Yusaku le dijo que Kyoko, Fausto, Genome y Specter ya estaban enterados que estaba a salvo con él, pero por seguridad, no lo había dejado salir mientras sobre lo de Jiin, el peliazul con vetas rosas le dijo que estaba empezando a salir con Homura.

eso de cierto modo lo tranquilizaba y le rompía el corazón, estaba empezando a interesarse en el joven de ojos grises.

sin embargo.

durante su estancia en esa casa. Yusaku se comportaba de una manera diferente a la cotidiana. no era ese chico frio y serio que estaba acostumbrado a ver, se comportaba tímido y un poco más abierto con el. le sonreía discretamente y permanecía a su lado en un suave silencio si él no estaba de animos para conversar. le amonestaba gentil si intentaba levantarse de la cama sin su ayuda y le incentivaba a comer.

poco a poco, estaba olvidando que tenia una rivalidad con el muchacho y que este es un portador de un Ignis.

 **-Fujiki-kun...-** incluso ya no lo llamaba por su nombre de usuario de Vrains, sin percatarse que esto aceleraba el tierno corazon del mencionado.  
 **-dime Kogami-kun-** el peliazul terminaba de doblar unas sabanas limpias con ayuda del peliblanco.  
 **-¿has tenido noticias de mis compañeros?-** esto detuvo a Yusaku de sus acciones y miro a su ahora compañero de casa.  
 **-no. lo he intentado pero no he tenido noticias-  
-entiendo. gracias por intentar-**Ryoken se había percatado desde hace tiempo que el cuarto de Yusaku no contaba con televisión o una computadora portátil, ni siquiera un reloj digital. si no fuera por el balcón, no se percataría que pasaban los días y sus medios para entretenerse eran libros que el peliazul le traía, claro cuando no se quedaba dormido de la nada.

pero un dia. Yusaku entro a la habitación en una hora poco usual de la noche. afortunadamente el estaba despierto, demasiado interesado en la trama de ese libro de suspenso y policías.

 **-¿puedo hablar contigo Kogami-kun?-** sus mejillas se tornaron tiernamente rosas, mientras tragaba saliva casi visiblemente **-es importante-  
-¿que pasa?-  
-me gustas. realmente me gustas-**confeso de golpe, sorprendiendo al mayor ante ese arranque de valor, puesto aun podia ver esos ligeros espamos nerviosos en sus manos.

 **-Fujiki-kun...-  
-no he podido parar de pensar en ti desde que era niño. a los trece años admití que me sentía atraído a ti y después me fuiste gustando mas cada dia-** añadió jugando con sus manos tímidamente. siempre había detestado la lentitud de las chicas para confesarse pero ahora podía entenderlas, era difícil hablar de sentimientos en un mundo tan artificial como hoy en día. por eso le fue muy fácil decir sus promesas en Vrains aun si el sabia su verdadera identidad.

Ryoken no sabía que decir ante esa confesión. era la segunda vez que Yusaku se le declaraba. la primera vez en ese duelo en la torre de hanoi estaba tan herido y abrumado por la pérdida de su padre y su misión que no presto real atención a la confesión de Yusaku y ahora lo volvía a hacer un poco más directo. aun estaba herido por los pocos sentimientos por Jiin pero ahí estaba Yusaku, ofreciendo su corazón una vez más.

también estaba la realidad de que podían volver a enemistarse cuando tocaran el tema de los Ignis y sus formas de resolver sus batallas contra la empresa. además, sentía que no merecía esa clase de piedad y trato.

cargaba en su espalda demasiados pecados.

 **-yo... acepto tus sentimientos Yusaku-** podía intentarlo. en esos momentos no estaban tratándose como enemigos en Vrains ni tampoco como hackers. solo son un par de jóvenes que pretendían iniciar una relación.

además, como dijo antes. no es tan buena persona. es egoísta y aceptaría los sentimientos de Yusaku aun sabiendo que no los merecía.

...

después de aquella noche.

Yusaku se comportaba mas suave y ocasionalmente sumiso ante las peticiones de Ryoken. se sonrojaba ante el mas inofensivo beso y caricia tierna. pero el peliazul no se quedaba atrás, en ocasiones, se tornaba mas atrevido como dormirse en la misma cama abrazándolo sin pedirle permiso, besándolo un poco mas de intensidad hasta tumbarlo en la cama y acariciar un poco mas por debajo de su camisa.

pasaban tiempo de caridad entre pequeños duelos por diversión con cartas mientras eran vistos por Ai, leían libros, películas, lo que sea.

pero.

siempre dentro de esa habitación.

Ryoken seguía sin entender porque continuaba tan débil, tan mareado y nauseoso. quería salir y ver a su familia. quería respirar aire fresco. salir con Yusaku como una pareja normal de novios.

así que, aprovechando que Yusaku no estaba cuidándolo como enfermera estricta junto con su canario chismoso (osea ignis). salió de la cama y empezó a caminar despacio hasta la salida de la habitación. cuando llego a la puerta, la abrió sin ningún problema y a ritmo suave camino escaleras abajo sosteniéndose del barandal. sintiéndose orgulloso por su triunfo, fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. su debilidad era cuestión mental, si seguía a ese ritmo, pronto saldría y visitaría a sus hermanos y a Specter, tendría citas normales con su querido niño...

ahora que lo pensaba.

Yusaku siempre eludía el tema de sus hermanos y el peliblanco amante de las plantas. o respondía con negativas sobre su paradero. era extraño creer que Yusaku pudo localizarlo en tan poco tiempo pero no encontrar a sus hermanos con sus habilidades de hacker y mente brillante. sumándole la poca accesibilidad que había para entrar al internet o mínimo hacer una llamada puesto no había teléfonos en la casa o algún otro medio electrónico para comunicarse.

es extraño.

mientras pensaba en alguna posible respuesta, fue a buscar agua dentro del refrigerador topándose con una enorme sorpresa. además de la comida, había muchos frascos de cristal pequeños, como de 20 mililitros cada uno. guiándose por la curiosidad, tomo uno y empezó a leer el frasco.

 **-¿Morfina? ¿por qué Yusaku tendría mor...fina?-** poco a poco empezó a entender. su debilidad, somnolencia y la insistencia de su novio en seguir tomando agua o que comiera determinados platillos. Yusaku lo estaba drogando para mantenerlo quieto y manejable. por eso no había reaccionado del todo ante la falta de insistencia de sus familia en encontrarle así como el peliazul persistía en dejarle encerrado en la habitación. miro con horror el montón de frascos de medicina altamente controlada apiladas en el refrigerador y otras más en el bote de basura. mas alerta, vio más evidencias en aquella cocina.

el recetario de Kyoko así como las instrucciones para manejar la droga.

una lista de direcciones e indicaciones bajo el nombre de Fausto.

varias recetas de cocina que no modificaban la calidad de la morfina.

retrocedió unos pasos horrorizado y furioso ante este hecho pero antes de que pudiera alejarse más, algo lo golpea en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

...

cuando despertó, solo había oscuridad y frio.

sentía su cabeza pesada y confundida. no entendía que pasaba. aun con la poca visibilidad, intento mover sus brazos y piernas pero fue inútil, su cuerpo estaba tremendamente limitado que un poco después capto porque.

gruesos grilletes y cadenas lo mantenian atado a la pared.

gracias a que no estaban tensas contra la pared. lucho un poco para liberarse estando más lucido pero en medio de la negrura y el silencio, haciendo ruido metálico con ellas asi como el constante jadeo por tratar de liberarse.

 **-se supone que no debiste salir del cuarto-** escucho decir en un tono apenado en medio del escandalo por el metal chocando entre si.  
 **-Playmaker... ¡Sueltame en este maldito instante!-** gruño Ryoken furioso y traicionado. realmente llego a amar a Yusaku, no entendía porque lo tenia que aprisionar así.

 **-no-  
-¡¿porque me engañaste?! ¿qué demonios te hice para que me tengas amarrado como un animal? -** manifestó el peliblanco a la nada, estaba demasiado oscuro y por poco distinga sombras.  
 **-no te he engañado. realmente te amo. ellos solo querían separarte de mi-** diciendo esto último en un tono frio y lleno de rencor.  
 **-si supieran donde estas, te alejarían de mi y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar Ryoken-** en ese momento. el peliblanco sintió una mano en su mejilla.

 **-espere por ti por más de 10 años, te perdí por muchos meses. no permitiré que te alejen de mi de nuevo Ryoken.-** la suave y posesiva voz del menor era acompañada por la mirada mas psicótica que podían destilar sus hermosos ojos verdes que desgraciadamente el mayor de cabello blanco logro distinguir sin mucho problema por la cercanía. incluso lo hizo estremecer de pavor.

 **-¡¿Que hiciste con ellos?! ¡¿que hiciste con Fausto, Vaira, Genome y Specter?!-  
-ellos querían alejarte de mi... yo solo les hice entender que eres mi novio**-el tono tan frio fue tal, que causo un escalofrió muy denso en su espalda. entendiendo con claridad esa indirecta. su pecho se contrajo con dolor ante la idea que Yusaku los habia asesinado sin contemplaciones. pero no era el momento de llorar su perdida, debía salir de ahí.

 **-lo que sientes no es amor... ¡estás enfermo!-  
-yo se lo que siento. ahora estas confundido por lo que descubriste. pero lo hice para que no tuvieras dolor.-** se justifico con una dulce caricia que el mayor desprecio moviendo su rostro.  
 **-¡me estabas drogando! ¡no podía pensar con claridad!-  
-Ryoken.-  
-no te atrevas a decir mi nombre... ¡maldito demente! ¡aléjate de mi! ¡te odio maldita sea!-**esto último lo dijo con verdadero dolor. estaba herido por verse traicionado por quien confió ciegamente por semanas y mas sintiendo amor por él. la cálida mano de Yusaku dejo de tocarlo para alejarse en pasos silenciosos.

 **-si eso es lo que quieres...-**

sin más, solo escucho la puerta abrirse en alguna parte y se quedo solo en esa habitación oscura.

...

una vez afuera, Yusaku se apoyo en la puerta donde había salido y empezó a llorar despacio. temblaba dejando salir sus lagrimas llenas de frustración y dolor. despacio se fue deslizando hasta el suelo y abrazo sus rodillas sollozando con el corazón partido.

su Ryoken lo odiaba.

había hecho tanto por el para que al final lo odiara.

ni siquiera habían llegado a tercera base en el territorio del amor.

gimoteo por largos minutos, temblando por la frustración de su amor perdido. hasta que cayo en cuenta. su novio esta confundido y asustado, no se ha percatado de los sacrificios que ha hecho para mantenerlo a salvo y juntos, claro se había enojado por el medicamento y es comprensible. el mismo estaba dudoso en usarlo pero tenía que buscar algún remedio efectivo para controlar el dolor que a veces sentía su novio y al mismo tiempo ayudarle a descansar tranquilo.

limpio sus lagrimas y su mirada volvió a ser determinada.

su Ryoken no lo odiaba, solo estaba confundido. no tardaría en darse cuenta que todo lo hizo por su bien y por amor. se puso de pie, limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriendo débilmente.

tendría que esperar un poco más.

...

4 meses después.

Ryoken estaba en un estado deplorable y debilitado.

los grilletes en sus piernas y muñecas habían dejado de arder y quemar su piel y huesos después del segundo mes de luchar contra esas cadenas. incluso casi muere por una hemorragia cuando una de sus muñecas fue cortada con mayor profundidad por el grillete, afortunadamente logro contenerla pero le costo varias noches presionar su muñeca y mantener los brazos levantados para disminuir el sangrado, manchando su cabello inmaculado y su rostro de gotas de sangre sucia por el metal y el dolor.

sus piernas ya no soportaban demasiado su peso y le costaba mas permanecer despierto. su cuerpo estaba ahorrando energía lo mas posible para mantener sus órganos vitales estables.

su piel pura se impregno del aroma de la sangre, sudor y acre.

sus músculos estaban debilitados por la pérdida de proteínas y grasa.

sus sentidos se hallaban debilitados menos el oído. el cual se mantenía siempre activo.

no tenía nada en su mente, ni siquiera deseos de luchar.

bien pudo haber muerto desde hace mucho pero si no fuera por la intervención del dulce de Yusaku.

al principio rechazaba todo lo que provenía de el por orgullo y precaución. ignoraba todo intento de acercamiento e insultaba al joven de ojos color esmeralda. pero conforme se fue debilitando, el usuario de Playmaker se fue ausentando mas. poco a poco, su ausencia fue lacerando su espíritu y su cordura, sea como sea, Yusaku era la única persona con la que podía contar para recordar su nombre en medio de esa oscuridad.

pero visitarle 2 veces la día, paso a una vez a la semana y eso con suerte. además de que ya no decía su nombre, ni siquiera por su alter-ego en Vrains.

anhelaba el calor humano y el sabor de una buena comida. ya no recordaba la última vez que consumió algo solido o sentir en su cuerpo la frescura del agua. sus ojos se habituaron a la oscuridad y hubiera quedado ciego si Yusaku no le hubiera dejando una vela de luz tenue. de hecho, era la única forma de saber si el peliazul lo había visitado cuando despertaba de una de sus múltiples siestas, su vela había sido cambiada. incluso le dejaba un vaso con limonada con un poco de morfina para el dolor en sus brazos.

en su oscuridad, escucho el discreto susurro de la puerta abriéndose.

se quedo quieto, fingiendo dormir, era su oportunidad para poder hablar con el.

cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente cerca cambiando su vela y rellenando su vaso de limonada. se movió con discreción y toco su mano suavemente. sabia que Yusaku se había asustado por la forma que sintió su mano moverse tan bruscamente.

 **-espera...-** su voz aunque ronca y lenta, aun se escuchaba atractiva. hace tanto que no escucha su propia vocalización que habia olvidado como sonaba.  
 **-yo... quédate un poco mas... necesito un poco de compañia... te necesito Yusaku-** admitió con toda humildad. esperando que por lo menos tocara sus manos para sentirse vivo. pero lo que no esperaba fue que el peliazul lo abrazara.

 **-También yo te necesito Ryoken-** le escucho decir con dolor y pesar. el peliazul usuario del cyberverse vivo un verdadero infierno durante el rechazo de su novio para después cambiar a la inmensa preocupación de que su pareja muriera de inhacion y soledad, por eso, le dejaba la limonada "especial" y la vela. para hacerle saber que aun cuidaba de el, aunque lo rechazaba.

 **-perdoname Yusaku...-** pidió el mayor en tono debilitado. su novio es tan bueno y generoso que lo abraza aun estando tan harapiento y lleno de suciedad, aunque lo haya insultado y rechazado, seguía ahí con el.  
 **-no hay nada que perdonar Ryoken.-** el peliazul no creía lo que pasaba. su novio estaba volviendo en si. **\- yo no he dejado de amarte-  
-también te amo Yusaku. en serio, perdóname por dudar de ti y tus buenas intenciones-**

asi despacio, el menor de esa habitación quito los grilletes que amarraban a Ryoken y como pudo, llevo al usuario de Revolver a cuestas, puesto en ese momento era peso muerto. despacio subieron las escaleras de aquel sótano donde tenia encerrado a Ryoken hasta llegar a la planta baja y de ahí, con un poco mas de esfuerzo, lo llevo a su recamara.

como pudo lo acostó en su cama, que tanto tiempo estuvo vacía y fria.

Yusaku vio con pena verdadera el cuerpo de su persona

había perdido mucho peso pero conservaba buena parte de su atractivo. su cuerpo manchado de su propia sangre así también el aroma a sudor, no restaba amor hacia su novio debilitado. lograría que se recuperara y empezarían de nuevo salir como amantes.

una vez mas, usando su fuerza y su amor como buena motivacion, cargo a Ryoken una vez mas para llevarlo a baño y darle una buena lavada a su cuerpo mallugado. despacio llegaron al pequeño cuarto lleno de azulejos y un espejo roto de una esquina y del mismo modo, lo hizo sentar en el suelo de la regadera y abrio las llaves del agua hasta dejar pasar el agua tibia, importándole muy poco a Yusaku el mojarse y mancharse.

Ryoken veía con absoluta adoración a su novio.

su Yusaku es tan bueno y noble

su Yusaku es maravilloso y hermoso.

como una flor del árbol de Westeria.

despacio abrazo como pudo al menor haciendole inclinarse hasta donde el estaba, mojando las prendas así como ensuciándolas con la sangre seca.  
 **-gracias Yusaku...-** el peliazul de hermosos ojos color esmeralda no pudo evitar emocionarse y sentirse verdaderamente feliz al ver que tenia a su novio de vuelta, fuera de esa confusión mental.

su paciencia dio nuevamente frutos.

 **-te amo Yusaku... no vuelvas a alejarte de mi-** casi ordeno Ryoken apretándolo contra su cuerpo lo mas fuerte que podía.  
 **-jamás Ryoken-** fue su tierna respuesta. rápidamente se besaron con lentitud bajo el chorro de agua tibia. sintiéndose dichosos de volver a estar asi, sin restricciones.

Ryoken tomo un delicioso baño siendo auxiliado por su novio. fue doloroso para ambos ver y curar las heridas casi frescas en los tobillos y muñecas, prometiéndose en silencio no volver a pasar por ello. mas delante, el ambiente se torno mas amable. en tareas más complicadas como tallarse la espalda o el cabello, el cual había crecido varios palmos hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. el mayor le dijo que una vez que se recuperara, se cortaría el cabello pero Yusaku le insinuó que se veía bien así, al menos que durara un poco mas con ese look. se besaron un poco mas bajo la regadera así como unas pequeñas charlas de sus futuras actividades de mañana, sintiendo como sus corazones se unían una vez más.

una vez que termino el baño y se seco. Ryoken no uso prendas para dormir de ningún tipo. quería sentir su piel descansar de la ropa aunque sea por una noche. para el menor de la casa fue algo tremendamente tentador. muy sugerente aun cuando el mayor no hacia ningún movimiento atrevido o una pose sexual, se sentía tremendamente atraído al cuerpo del mayor, deseaba ardientemente que lo tomara. pero debía esperar, su amante estaba debil y una vez que recuperara su fuerzas, le haría el amor como tanto ansiaba.

Yusaku durmió acurrucado en el cálido pecho de Ryoken con una sonrisa dulce.

...

desde la desaparición de Ryoken por manos del caza recompensas Blood Shepher trascurrió un año.

todos daban casi por sentado que estaba perdido, dejándoles un hueco de desesperanza inmenso, puesto no pudieron ayudar a quien consideraban su salvador cuando fueron niños.

grande fue su sorpresa cuando el día de cumpleaños de Yusaku, el peliblanco hizo su aparición oficial frente al food Truck de Kusanagi Soichi. sorprendiendo a todos los involucrados en el caso lost asi como los que conocían al peliazul. en ese momento, el ojiesmeralda presento al mayor de manera sutil que el hombre de ojos color estrellas jóvenes es su novio en el momento que tomo su mano y apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de Ryoken.

Ryoken explico que estuvo prisionero por mucho tiempo hasta que Yusaku lo salvo pero debido que Sol Tecnologics conocía su identidad en el mundo real, debía mantenerse escondido hasta eliminar principalmente toda informacion que involucrara al mayor del grupo de victimas del caso Lost además de que estaba demasiado débil para actuar eficientemente. cosa que fue acreditada por las cicatrices discretas en las manos de Ryoken.

tristemente, Ryoken se entero que su mejor amigo, Specter. murió envenenado por una de sus plantas de su elegante jardin que cuidaba en su departamento. así también, el peliblanco sufrió mucho cuando Soichi le explico que Vaira y Fausto fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico mientras lo buscaban por todos lados, sobre Genome, estaba desaparecido.

el hermoso joven admitía que su corazon estaba destrozado por perder a su familia pero recibía consuelo de su maravilloso novio. quien le juraba que estaría a su lado siempre y nunca lo dejaria solo. Ryoken sonreia ante su dulce promesa y sin pensarlo ni un poco le beso frente a todos, mostrando lo real de su relación.

por su parte yusaku estaba más que feliz. no le importaba cuánta sangre derramaría o cuantos crímenes tendría que cometer para mantener a su Ryoken en sus brazos.

y no dejaría que se volviera a ir de su vida.

.-.-..-

listooo. este hermoso y trastornado fick ha terminado.

créanme que me limite mucho. mi plan original era que Yusaku matara a Aoi, Takeru, Emma, Jiin, otros weyes de relleno. pero no quise al final, seria desviarme demasiado del camino. pero igual me encanto el resultado x3

gracias por leer. dejen un reviews con amors y nos vemos a la siguiente


End file.
